Un spiderman à Konoha
by Hinatou-chan
Summary: Rien ne va plus à Konoha ! Un ninja inconnu se prend pour un super héros... il a même sauvé la douce et timide Hinata, bien décidée à remercier son sauveur. Pourquoi pas en lui dédiant un article dans La Gazette de Konoha ? for the fun !


Auteur : **Hinatou-chan ! =)**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne cacherai pas que j'ai été largement influencée par Spiderman également, mais cela reste une adaptation très libre. Juste pour le plaisir !

**Notes : **Aucune ! Pour une fois ! Comme je l'ai dit, c'est juste pour le plaisir, un délire pour tenter de retrouver le plaisir d'écrire qui se fait rare en ce moment… trop de boulot tue le boulot ! =(

Bonne lecture ! =)

**Un Spiderman à Konoha**

C'était une belle journée de printemps.

Le temps était doux et l'atmosphère sentait bon la rose et les pétales de cerisier qui venaient tout juste de tomber après seulement quelques jours de règne, journées agréables mais malheureusement éphémères. Par ce calme après-midi donc, le ninja héros d'un des plus célèbres mangas du monde se promenait dans son village natal, le nez en l'air et les mains dans les poches, quand retentit soudain un cri.

« Je-je vous jure, j'y arriverai ! »

Quand je dis cri, c'était plus un gémissement plaintif dont il reconnut immédiatement la propriétaire. Avisant un attroupement de gens vaguement familiers -une masse de cheveux roses, une queue de cheval en ananas et une autre longue et blonde, pour n'en citer que quelques uns- en plein milieu de la rue, il pencha la tête sur le côté avec une moue interrogative ; qu'étaient-ils donc en train de faire ?

Il s'approcha doucement du petit groupe, curieux. Écartant légèrement Kiba et Shikamaru qui somnolait, il aperçut Hinata, toute rouge, qui semblait protester contre quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Na.. Naruto-kun ! »

Elle vira au cramoisi et s'absorba soudain dans la contemplation de ses pieds, gênée. Ce fut Sakura qui se tourna vers lui et, avec un sourire amusé, lui déclara.

« Il y a un ninja qui se prend pour Spiderman en ce moment au village ! Ça fait plusieurs nuits qu'il joue au super héros en sauvant les femmes et les enfants. »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Il a d'ailleurs protégé notre chère Hinata l'autre soir -contre un petit pervers d'ivrogne-, et maintenant elle s'est mise en tête de le prendre en photo pour la gazette de Konoha. »

Ne sachant plus où se mettre, la concernée se tritura les doigts avec frénésie, jetant de petits coups d'œil à la fois curieux et effrayés à Naruto. Celui-ci eut un instant de flottement, la bouche ouverte en signe de surprise. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la referma pour articuler bêtement :

« … Egehhh ? »

Approuvant de la tête, Sakura redevint un brin sérieuse.

« En tout cas, ce type est un sacré rigolo !

-Et il a regardé trop de séries à la TV…, intervint Ino.

-Ouais, c'est sûr. Enfin bon, tant qu'il ne fait pas trop de grabuge ! C'est plutôt ça qui m'inquiète : on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec ce genre de mec. »

La jeune timide qui jusque-là n'avait pas osé prononcer un mot émit une faible plainte.

« N-non ! J-je pense que… c'est quelqu'un de bien ! »

Sakura lui jeta un regard attendri et se remit à sourire.

« Mais oui mais oui… De toute façon, ça ne peut pas faire de mal que tu le pourchasses un peu, ton gaillard !

-Je pense que si tu découvres son identité, il arrêtera de toute façon. », renchérit Shikamaru.

Il considéra Naruto avec une expression indéchiffrable, et le jeune homme lui rendit son regard, interloqué.

« Keskia Shika ?

-Non, rien, je pensais que tu serais plus… démonstratif. D'habitude ça te plaît ce genre d'histoires pour gamins.

-Pff, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! J'ai grandi quand même ! »

Il croisa les bras et tourna les talons, vexé comme un poux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire bien rire l'assistance. Seule Hinata était restée de marbre, réfléchissant déjà à un moyen de piéger le mystérieux inconnu…

Siège de « La Gazette de Konoha (L.G.K.) »

Devant la porte vitrée de l'immeuble du célèbre magazine d'informations du village, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleu nuit inspirait longuement, ne se décidant pas à entrer, lorsqu'une voix derrière elle retentit.

« Eh, tu rentres pas Hinata ? »

Se retournant vivement, l'interpellée aperçut Kiba qui la regardait avec un sourire encourageant.

« Tu viens bien pour négocier un article sur le « Spiderman de Konoha », non ? Viens, je fais partie du staff des « annonces d'animaux perdus » -mais on nous appelles les AAP, c'est plus court- je vais te conduire au boss.

-M-merci… »

Il poussa la porte et elle pénétra à sa suite, légèrement anxieuse. Elle ne connaissait rien au journalisme et encore moins à la presse, mais elle voulait faire cet article. C'est vrai, quoi, c'était important ! De plus, elle lui devait bien ça, lui qui l'avait sauvée d'un ivrogne un peu trop entreprenant… il était le héros des petites gens, et elle entendait bien le prouver. Lorsqu'elle se trouva face au bureau du directeur, cependant, elle eut un petit temps d'arrêt mais, poussée par Kiba, elle se racla la gorge un grand coup avant de lui adresser la parole.

« Ex-excusez-moi…

-Hm ? Ouais, deux minutes, je finis ce papier. Allo, mademoiselle Yamanaka ? Oui, passez-moi la branche des « potins du coin », il faut qu'ils arrêtent d'aller voir les mamies, y a pas qu'elles pour les ragots, et les histoires de tricot c'est pas pour les jeunes ! … oui, c'est ça, dites-leur, j'ai du boulot là, il y a une fille dans mon bureau… comment ? Non, je ne l'ai pas payée ! J'sais même pas qui c'est ! … ouais, c'est ça, excusez-vous… bon, n'oubliez pas mon café à 16h00 pile, je le veux sur mon bureau. Avec deux sucres. Et du serré hein ! … c'est ça. »

Il s'activa encore quelques minutes puis se tourna enfin vers elle.

« Alors mamzelle, vous voulez quoi ?

-Je euh…

-Ah, une seconde. Oui ? Quoi encore, mademoiselle Yamanaka ? Le département « ragots de bistrot » ? Ils disent que « potins du coin » empiète chez eux ? Eh bien fusionnez-les ! Dorénavant, ce sera une seule rubrique en dernière page, pour la peine ! »

Il raccrocha son téléphone en grommelant qu'ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir, l'air furieux, avant de prêter de nouveau attention à son interlocutrice. Kiba s'était déjà éclipsé depuis une dizaine de minutes et la pauvre jeune fille commençait sérieusement à douter de son entreprise.

« Bon, alors ? J'ai pas toute la nuit ! »

Inspirant à fond, Hinata serra les poings et prit son courage à deux mains.

« Je vou-voudrais faire un article ! »

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Surprise par ce calme soudain, elle redressa la tête pour apercevoir le visage fermé -et plutôt méfiant- du directeur.

« Un article ? Quel genre ? »

Il attrapa un papier et un stylo, attendant qu'elle lui parle.

« Su… sur spi-Spiderman. »

Cette fois, le visage de l'homme se détendit et il esquissa même un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace contrite -mais tout de même !-.

« Vous voulez dire LE lascar qui se prend pour Spiderman en ce moment à Konoha ? »

Il se laissa choir sur son siège, son sourire d'homme stressé toujours plaqué sur le visage.

« Mais quelle bonne idée ! L'identité de ce bouffon pourrait rapporter gros à L.G.K. !

-L…G…K ?

-Au journal quoi… Passons ! Je vous offre l'exclusivité d'une première page ! Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Muette de stupeur, elle le considéra sans trop savoir que dire. D'un côté, elle se méfiait de ce gros bonhomme qui semblait prêt à tout pour faire marcher son canard mais d'un autre côté, elle avait une folle envie d'accepter cette offre. Pour un premier article, en première page ! Peut-être pourrait-elle songer à devenir journaliste, si un jour sa carrière de ninja s'achevait ?

« Je… d'accord.

-Parfait ! Je vais rédiger ton contrat de suite ! T'auras plus qu'à signer. »

Un peu ébranlée par le tutoiement soudain, elle s'approcha du bureau et se pencha sur la feuille que le directeur remplissait avec une ardeur soudaine.

« Je tutoie toujours mes employés, ma jolie. Donc, nous disions : une exclusivité en première page de La Gazette de Konoha pour la semaine prochaine.

-Pard…

-Bien sûr, tu seras rémunérée à juste valeur… combien veux-tu ?

-Euh…

-Je te laisse réfléchir, et je te paierai en conséquence de ce que vaut ton article. Si ça fait un buzz, je peux te dire que t'en auras, de l'oseille. Signe là. »

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle prit le stylo qu'on lui tendait et signa. Il lui sembla que quelques secondes à peine s'étaient écoulées avant qu'elle ne se retrouve sur le trottoir, un exemplaire du contrat sous le bras et encore plus perdue qu'avant d'entrer dans cet immeuble. L'air hagard, elle murmura comme pour elle-même.

« Une semaine… »

C'était une catastrophe. Certes, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui donne tout la vie pour retrouver le mystérieux héros, mais quand même ! Elle n'était pas sûre d'y parvenir à temps… si elle y arrivait.

« Ex-excusez-moi monsieur… vous n'auriez pas en-entendu parler du Spiderman qui euh… sauve les gens en ce moment ? »

Elle afficha un pauvre sourire devant l'air perplexe de l'homme en se giflant intérieurement. Elle avait pourtant bien appris son texte, mais impossible de le restituer correctement ! Son bégaiement la poursuivait décidemment partout…

« Vous parlez de cette rumeur comme quoi un ninja se prendrait pour un super héros en ce moment ?

-Ou-oui… ! »

L'homme lui décocha un regard mi amusé mi navré.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais rien du tout. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez passer une annonce pour retrouver les gens qui l'ont vu parce que sinon avec votre technique, vous en avez pour des mois à interroger tout le monde.

-Oui, vous avez r-raison. Merci, excusez-moi. »

Bien sûr, elle y avait pensé… seulement elle ne se voyait pas retourner au journal les mains vides. Non, elle devait se débrouiller seule, cette fois. Après tout, c'était uniquement pour prouver son indépendance -et aussi un peu pour remercier son sauveur tout de même- qu'elle avait entreprit cette enquête. Tournant les talons, elle entreprit de se diriger vers Ichiraku. Après tout, peut-être rencontrerait-elle des connaissances ? Elle obtint la réponse sitôt arrivée près du petit restaurant, lorsqu'elle entendit distinctement la voix enjouée de Naruto mêlée à celle de Lee. Se glissant discrètement sous le petit rideau, elle s'assit à un tabouret non loin d'eux.

Bien évidemment, elle ne tarda pas à se faire remarquer par les deux bruyant ninjas…

« Tiens, Hinata ! Ça faisait longtemps ! J'espère que tu fais des pompes tous les jours, c'est important pour que flambe la jeunesse !

-Euh, b-bonjour Lee-san…

-Salut Hinata ! Toujours sur superman ?

-Oui…

-Et ça avance ?

-Euh…

-Ah, arrêtes Naruto ! Tu vois bien que tu l'ennuies avec toutes tes questions ! »

Étrangement, Naruto ne pipa mot et se contenta de faire une grimace avant de recommander un bol de ramen avec engouement. Sans comprendre, Hinata commanda à son tour et le repas se déroula avec l'animation propre à Lee, sans plus qu'un mot sur cette histoire ne soit échangé. N'osant pas aborder le sujet d'elle-même, elle préféra prendre congé rapidement et quitta l'échoppe à la nuit tombée. Elle frissonna sous l'effet du vent frais et se hâta vers la demeure Hyûga lorsqu'un détail la frappa.

_D'après ses souvenirs, elle n'avait entendu nulle part que le Spiderman se montrait en journée._

Après tout, il l'avait sauvée de nuit, de même que tous les gens qui avaient raconté leur aventure avec le super héros l'avaient également précisé. Faisant soudainement volte-face, elle sentit une goutte s'écraser sur son nez. Elle releva alors le visage vers le ciel déjà noir bien que ce fut seulement le début de la soirée et soupira. Il lui fallait au moins aller chercher un parapluie.

Dans l'obscurité de cette fin du jour, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu nuit -tiens, encore la même…- arpentait les rues de Konoha sous son parapluie transparent, regardant les gouttes tomber et se répandre en pluie sur les trottoirs. C'était une bien triste soirée qui s'annonçait et elle doutait un peu de son entreprise. Après tout, avec un temps pareil, il n'était absolument pas certain que son héros sorte de chez lui -de même que bien peu de petits malfrats s'y risqueraient. Elle en était là de son constat lorsqu'une ombre passa soudain devant ses yeux, à hauteur des toits. Réprimant un frisson, elle resserra son manteau sur elle, agrippant fermement son appareil photo dans ses mains. Il y avait une infime chance que ce soit lui, et elle n'allait pas le rater ! Se mettant à courir, elle tenta de suivre des yeux la silhouette rouge et bleue qui disparaissait déjà dans la nuit d'encre. Elle se refusa à lui crier d'attendre, songeant aux pauvres gens qui devaient déjà dormir, et entreprit d'accélérer sa course.

Malheureusement, elle le perdit au troisième pâté de maison. Rageant d'être si faible à la course, elle ne ralentit cependant pas l'allure. Oui, elle devait le retrouver et elle s'en faisait une affaire personnelle à présent. Abandonnant son parapluie devenu trop encombrant, elle se précipita au hasard dans le première rue qui passait. Son intuition semblait avoir été la bonne car, à quelques mètres de là, une maison venait de s'enflammer, provoquant des cris affolés dans tout le voisinage. Au dernier étage, une petit fille apeurée sortait la tête par la fenêtre en jetant des cris aigus. Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille guidée par son bon cœur décida de foncer à son secours, mais tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la maison, elle aperçut une ombre rouge et bleue se glisser furtivement sur le toit et attraper la petite ombre tremblante. L'information parvint jusqu'à son cerveau en une fraction de secondes ; c'était lui ! Ça ne pouvait être que lui… elle se mit en tête de gravir le mur de l'immeuble voisin. Y parvenant avec quelques peines, elle jeta un œil au toit pour y découvrir le dos du héros… et aperçut une touffe de cheveux blonds qui lui disaient étrangement quelque chose. Elle sauta la petite distance qui la séparait de l'autre bâtiment et entreprit de s'approcher doucement de l'individu. Malheureusement, elle trébucha et tomba en avant la tête la première… sur l'inconnu, lui arrachant son masque par la même inadvertance en tentant de se retenir. Secouant la tête de honte, elle tenait serrée entre ses doigts la preuve qu'elle l'avait bien rencontré, n'osant regarder le visage de celui qu'elle avait ainsi pourchassé à travers la ville endormie. Trempée jusqu'aux os et épuisée, elle ne put que balbutier timidement quelques mots d'excuses.

« Pa-pardon monsieur sp-spi-Spiderman… je suis d-d-d-désolée… »

Elle sentait contre son manteau l'appareil photo enfoncer ses angles dans sa peau ruisselante, l'éraflant au passage, et essuya prestement les larmes qui commençaient à se mêler à la pluie. Elle se sentait un brin puérile et surtout très gênée. Elle s'apercevait soudain qu'elle ne désirait pas connaître l'identité de son héros. La vie est faite de contradictions. Hinata, en jeune fille rêveuse, souhaitait continuer à rêver son prince charmant plutôt que de le voir en face. La seule éventualité où elle aurait accepté de relever la tête -et qui lui semblait aussi impossible que un et un font trois- était que Naruto se fut trouvé là. Elle balayait cette pensée avec empressement lorsque la voix du mystérieux héros résonna sur le toit où seuls le crépitement des flammes et les sanglots de la petite fille se faisaient entendre.

« Euh, Hinata, tu veux bien me redonner le masque, que j'ailles rendre la gamine à ses parents quand même… »

Surprise par cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et n'osant y croire, elle releva les yeux. Progressivement. Par à-coups. Elle vit les jambes, le torse où n'était non pas dessinée une araignée mais un bol de ramen… remonta jusqu'au cou où les pointes des cheveux blonds se répandaient négligemment pour enfin rencontrer un regard bleu azur relativement gêné par la situation.

« Euh… on parlera après, d'accord ? »

Sentant ses joues chauffer soudain au-delà de la normale, elle tendit brusquement le masque, un milliers de questions se posant à son esprit embrouillé. Elle sentit des mains saisir le masque et des pas s'éloigner puis, plus loin, des cris de joie et de soulagement. Elle ne parvenait pas à le croire ; avait-elle rêvé ? Cette situation tenait de l'irréel. Naruto, jouant au super héros ? Naruto, son sauveur… ? Elle resta là, bêtement, au milieu de ce toit fumant, la pluie s'abattant sur elle à rythme soutenu à présent. Elle en ressentait même plus le froid qui déchirait sa chair. Enfin, des pas revinrent vers elle. Sursautant, elle releva les yeux.

« Na… Naruto-kun ? », balbutia-t-elle, un air lointain assombrissant ses pupilles.

L'interpellé se gratta la tête pour se donner une contenance avant de lui faire un petit sourire un brin gêné.

« Écoute… je suis désolé de t'avoir menti ou du moins pas dit toute la vérité… C'est bien moi, le « Spiderman » de Konoha. »

Devant cet aveu si sincère, Hinata tenta de se relever, encore assez choquée par tous ces évènements. Tout se bousculait, s'amoncelait dans sa tête… Elle trébucha, à bout de force, tombant étrangement dans les bras du ninja… puis, ce fut le noir. Oh, elle avait l'habitude. À chaque fois qu'elle était un peu trop près, c'était ce qui lui arrivait…

Elle se réveilla sous un porche, réveillée par le son de la pluie. Se frottant les yeux, elle observa attentivement les alentours. Elle se trouvait visiblement sur une hauteur. Se relevant péniblement, elle secoua la tête et s'étira, tentant de chasser ce drôle de rêve. Sentant contre elle l'objectif de son appareil, elle se rappela qu'elle avait toujours un Spiderman à attraper et entreprit de sortir malgré cette averse qui n'en finissait pas. Seulement, à peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'une tête blonde surgit du toit pour atterrir juste sous son nez.

« Ah, t'es enfin réveillée ! T'en as mis du temps ! J't'ai attendue moi ! »

Stupéfaite, Hinata l'était suffisamment pour ne pas réaliser la proximité de leurs visages. Elle se contenta de le fixer en murmurant :

« Ce n'était pas un rêve, après tout…

-De quoi ? questionna le ninja avec un air curieux.

-T-Tu es bien là ? C… c'est bien toi Naruto-kun ?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? râla-t-il doucement. Tu veux que je te le prouve ? »

Et, sitôt la phrase énoncée, il s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres, s'en saisissant avec délicatesse. Étourdie par cette pluie battante, les restes de fumée qu'elle sentait partout sur elle et l'odeur de Naruto, la jeune fille se laissa aller avec délice, saisissant son visage entre ses mains.

Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait que ça.

Le lendemain matin, un soleil rayonnant dominait le village caché de la feuille. Au pied de l'immeuble de La Gazette de Konoha, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu nuit s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte vitrée lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Salut Hinata ! s'exclama joyeusement Kiba, alors ton article ? Tu l'as déjà fini ? »

Elle eut un petit sourire énigmatique avant de répondre.

« T-Tu verras bien, K… Kiba. »

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses et laissant un Kiba en pleine interrogation, elle grimpa jusqu'à l'étage de directeur.

« B-Bonjour monsieur le directeur…

-Ah, Hitata c'est ça ? T'as déjà fini ton article ? Tu me surprends là !

-C'est Hinata, m-monsieur…

-Ouais bon. Ah, attends. Allô ? Mademoiselle Yamanaka ? Oui, je suis avec la fille de l'autre jour là… comment, vous voulez que je lui dise bonjour de votre part ? Y a pas marqué « laposte » là ! Non mais oh ! »

L'homme appuya de son doigt boudiné sur le bouton « éteindre » avant de relever les yeux vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'était approché et venait de déposer quelque chose sur son bureau. Alléché, il passe une langue avide de profit sur ses dents jaunâtres.

« C'est l'article qui fera de toi une star, ma jolie ? Alors, où sont les photos de ce petit scandale ?

-Eh bien… j'ai changé d'avis. »

Surpris, l'homme leva un sourcil grisonnant du papier.

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce tu m'racontes là novice là ?

-À la place, je… j'ai décidé de vous demander de publier un essai.

-Un quoi ? », s'exclama l'homme de sa voix pâteuse.

Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et répéta :

« Un essai. Je pense qu'il est très prometteur… faites-le lire ou lisez-le vous-même, vous le verrez…

-Mais ma jolie, j'ai pas le temps pour ce baratin moi… »

Elle l'interrompit en se penchant en avant en signe de salut avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner sous le regard abasourdi du directeur qui n'avait encore jamais vu arriver une telle chose dans son journal. Juste avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna et, avec un petit sourire, elle déclara enfin :

« Il s'intitule : « rêve éveillé »… »

* * *

End !

_Reviews please ?_


End file.
